The problem everyone has when using a public toilet is well known, as generally the seat ring or the actual upper part of the toilet has drops of urine left by the previous user.
These circumstances mean that people cannot use the toilet because it does not fulfil the minimum conditions of hygiene.
This problem is even greater the more the toilet is used, for example, in bars, airports and generally in all places of public use.